D
is the 8th chapter of Pokémon Adventures: Volume 36. Synopsis Pearl overworks himself in catching the Pokémon before his battle with Team Galactic begins. Just as he is about to leave, he encounters Diamond's mother, along with Sebastian and Roseanne, who report what happened to Diamond. At the same time, Cyrus rallies his troops for the second phase of the plan: the Red Chain. Chapter Plot Pearl has a tough time battling a Buizel, while Crasher Wake is observing him. Rad Rickshaw watches them, and sees Pearl is quite exhausted, but still determined to train, under Crasher Wake's guidance. Crasher Wake yells at Pearl, who failed his aim. Pearl throws the Poké Ball and falls down, but manages to catch Buizel. Pearl is pleased that he caught it, while Crasher Wake notes his success, although barely. Pearl sees that Crasher Wake could give him pointers, and realizes that the bodyguards could, too, since they also have a Buizel, and the two referred to him and Diamond as their students. Pearl aims to get stronger with Buizel, and names it Zeller. Suddenly, the Poké Ball jumps off Pearl's hand, as Crasher Wake reminds despite having caught Buizel, it will still not listen to Pearl. Crasher Wake asks Pearl will he and Buizel fight together, and listen one another, and tells this is what their training will be about. He states it is still nervous from the explosion. Pearl is eager to start, but Crsaher Wake stops. He explains he has four Pokémon at the moment, but that's not enough to take on Team Galactic at Veilstone City. He points out Pearl needs at least two more Pokémon, and needs to catch them by the end of the night. Pearl is surprised, considering he put a lot of effort into catching Zeller, considering these harsh conditions and the angry Pokémon. Crasher Wake laughs, since that is rewarding, and points to Route 212, where Pearl can find more Pokémon out there. He dares Pearl to show his willpower, who is joined by Chatler, Rayler and Chimler. At Veilstone City, the air shuttles land down on the roof. Mars, Saturn and Jupiter come to the building as well, and meet up with their boss. Cyrus is pleased with all of the three's successes, and asks of them to gather the grunts at the auditorium. There, Cyrus makes his speech to the grunts, who reminds them about the plight of unsightly battles in this incomplete world. Cyrus exclaims his hatred for such an incomplete world, and wants to change it - complete it. Cyrus declares he'll be the person to introduce the change, as well as his fellow members of Team Galactic. He shows the three Lake Pokémon that have been captured. Cyurs explains that Team Galactic has researched the legends for a long time, and now have the power to change the world. He also shows the scientist, who is working on creating the Red Chain. Cyrus claims their dreams could become a reality. He announces everyone will be assigned to a commander, and go to Mt. Coronet, where their hearts will be united as one, for Team Galactic's glory. At morning, Pearl has finished his training. Crasher Wake notes he made it, and now owns six Pokémon. Pearl thanks Crasher Wake, and goes to ride Rayler. Rad Rickshaw stops him, shocked that Pearl will continue the fight without taking a rest. Pearl states he doesn't have the time, and promises to report back. Crasher Wake is pleased, and asks Pearl what could he reward him with, once he returns. Pearl announces he wants a song of his own, and Crasher Wake promises to make one. Just as he is about to leave, Pearl sees Diamond's mother in the carriage, along with Fantina's Drifblim. She came to give Pearl a message, while Drifblim gives Pearl two Poké Balls of Diamond's Kit and Tru. Pearl fears something has happened to Diamond. Roseanne and Sebastian explain that Diamond isn't missing, but he is not with them, either. His mom explains like Pearl, Diamond fought against Team Galactic at Lake Verity, and was taken into their air shuttle, which shocks Pearl. Debuts Pokémon *Pearl's Buizel Gallery Category:Pokémon Adventures volume 36 chapters